my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hino Sontara
Hino Sontara (ヒノ ソンタラ Sontara Hino'):' Is a wannabe hero in training who has yet to graduate from middle school. He is the younger brother of the once most legendary hero known to man kind Zora Sontara also known as Destiny Hand. He is the main protagonist in the My Hero Emerges. After the death of his brother, Hino fell into despair and cut himself off from the rest of the world, never wanting to be a hero or have anything to do with heroes ever again. Appearance Hino is a small 14 year old young boy with a lean, muscular build. He is slightly shorter then the average height. His most prominent feature is his silver bushy, spiky hair. He has light blue eyes and pale skin tone. Hino wears different types of clothes a lot but his favorite is wearing a long-sleeved and dark-blue colored shirt with a turtleneck under a grey T-shirt. He also wears dark blue shorts and dark red shoes with white lining. Often times he switches to a green T-shirt with a blue jacket and matching blue pants. He also wears green colored sneakers. As a student in middle school, Hino wears the common uniform that is required for every student to wear which consists of a black, buttoned, long sleeve shirt with a high neck collar and dark brown pants and dark blue shoes. He wears to school a white backpack with three straps on each side worn around his arms Even as a child, Hino's style of clothing remained the same as he wore the same type of dark blue long sleeved shirt as he is now but much smaller to fit his size but instead with a turquoise colored jacket worn over and wore light brown pants and dark green sneakers. 24.3 Young Hino.jpg|Hino as a child Hino Casual.png|Hino Casual Hino Casual.jpg|Hino Middle School Uniform Personality Hino is kind by nature and has been described by others as having very gentle eyes. His brother dying took a heavy toll on him so much so that he chooses to hide his true emotions from anyone, ever since he has been in a depressive state making him refuse to go to school anymore and instead take up home schooling Hino was once a happy and cheerful child. History Quirk and Abilities Overall Abilities: After his private training with his older brother, Hino is an exceptional fighter. Enhanced Strength: Hino possesses an above average physical strength. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Hino has Quirk Construct Arms (ソリッド コンストルクト Soriddo Konsutorukuto'):' Hino's quirk gives him the ability to conjure solid light constructs from his hands into a glowing arms and hands and can control them at will and control it freely as a sort of extension of his arms. whatever nonliving objects he imagines, the hands of his quirk will reshape into that object. He can use his construct for various creative purposes. It can be quick and can extend far while also able to twist, bend and turn without restraint, giving Hino an advantage in close range combat. The solid construct is much stronger then his average body and can deal greater attacks then an attack from his actual strength; it can also hold physical objects easily that would be to heavy for a normal person to carry. it can also defend at close range and its arms can be used to propel him and increase their mobility. It is also useful for protecting the user as it is also durable and can withstand damages before giving out. The size, complexity, and strength of his constructed arms is limited only by his will and can fail if he is impulsive or has no willpower, if that happens his quirk will deactivate until the user has control over himself once again. This Quirk is also capable of being overpowered by another figures strength in power. If that were to happen his Quirk will eventually give in and burst apart but can easily be recreated again straight after. Super Moves Stats Relationships Family= Zora Sontara: Leza Sontara: Leza is Hino's mother. While his parents got divorced and his father left, he stayed to live with his mother. He cares deeply about his mother and supports her during her rough times as she does the same for him. Although he cares for her he remains distant even towards her Gozu Sontara: Battles Trivia Behind the Scenes= * He is based on Killua from the Hunter X Hunter Series. * Much like the author's other main characters of his stories, his name is Hino Sontara. * His plot is somewhat based on the fictional ideas the author had for his favorite hero he developed named Peter Delta while also improved on to suit the My Hero Acadamia world. The differences are as followed: ** Peter's older brother was supposed to be a normal human and was also suppose to lose his brother in a plan crash, while Hino's was a super hero and had died after stopping a world wide disaster. ** Peter's powers were given to him years following the death of his brother where as Hino (Who has powers from the start) decided to become a hero years after his death. * His Quirk is based on the Author's favorite fictional hero Green Lantern's power rings. * He shares the same birthday with the author, March 26th |-| Info= * With his birthday being March 26, he is the third youngest in the class Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Sontara Family